When You Wish Upon a Star
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: A multi chapter story featuring WWE Diva named Star and a bunch of the wrestlers. Smut galore. Sorry it is a Het.
1. Chapter 1: Edge

"Where the fuck is she?" Edge yelled storming down the hallway towards the Divas locker room. The Rated R Superstar was livid.

"Where's who?" Mickie James asked exiting the locker room.

"Star." He replied.

"She's in there." Mickie pointed. Edge threw open the door and went in. A few of the girls shrieked and either tried covering themselves or ducking behind something.

"Star! Where are you?" He hollered.

"Here I am." She said coming out from behind a row of lockers dressed in a white bathrobe ready to go take a shower. The tall leggy brunette sauntered over to him.

"We need to talk." He said grabbing her arm.

"Alright, but lets go somewhere else, you're frightening the girls."

"Fine." He said turning and practically dragging her out behind him. He led her down the hallway passing Matt and Jeff Hardy.

"Star!" Jeff called after them.

"It's alright Jeff, Edge and I have some things to sort out." She yelled back to him knowing he was worried about her being alone with Edge, especially with what had just happened in the ring.

"In." Edge ordered when he finally stopped in front of a door. They both went inside.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"You have interfered in my matches for the last time." He said roughly grabbing her under the chin and backing her into the wall.

"Ow, Edge you're hurting me."

"Don't you think it hurt when hit me with that chair?" He hissed digging his fingertips into her jaw. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pry his hand away but her hand slipped and she ended up socking him in the face.

"Motherfucker." He growled and back handed her, not too hard but hard enough to get his point across.

"How dare you!" She spat at him and slapped him back hard across the face so hard his head snapped to the side. She raised her hand to slap him again but he caught her wrist and held tight. She tried with the other hand but he caught that one as well. She struggled to get free but he used his weight to pin her wrists and the rest of her body against the wall. His chin rested on her shoulder and when he pulled back his cheek lightly brushed hers. His face a mere inch from hers, both of them were breathing heavily, and his eyes darted from her own down to her lips and back again.

"You try it and I'll bite ya." She said. His infamous smirk spread across his lips and he brought his head in to kiss her. She snapped at him with her teeth. He pulled back quickly but tried again with the same result. The third time he just went for it. She brought her head in to bite him but instead they're lips ended mashed together in a heated kiss. Very slowly he released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist as she slid her arms up around his neck. Edge's tongue gently traced her bottom lip begging for entrance which she happily gave. One of his hands slid down and squeezed her ass and she moaned. His mouth moved down her jaw to the base of her neck where he nipped and sucked on it. His other hand slid around to her front and fumbled with knot of the belt on the robe, finally it undid and the belt hung loosely off the robe. Edge pulled away from her neck for a moment and placed a finger on her chest and slid it down between her breasts and down her stomach opening the robe just a bit. He slid both hands inside grabbing her hips and kissed her again before sliding his hands up over her stomach, ghosting them over her nipples and up her shoulders and down her arms taking the robe with them. It fell neatly in a pile at her feet. Edge stood back and took her in for a moment.

"You are so hot." He said lightly brushing his fingertips over her nipples.

"Thank you." She replied as she tried to keep her body from twitching, but to no avail. Her breath hitched in her throat as his mouth latched back onto her throat and he started fondling her breasts. He pulled away for a moment.

"What's wrong?" She asked?

"These don't feel like implants." He said.

"That's cause they're not." She smiled.

"Ah, C?" He asked cupping one.

"D."

"Even better." He said bring his head down to her left breast and lightly ran his tongue around the nipple before taking it fully into his mouth. He rolled the right nipple between his pointer finger and thumb with his other hand. She tilted her head back against the wall shoving her chest out farther towards his groping hands and mouth. He trailed little kisses back up to her lips again and slid his hand down to her right buttock and lifted her leg up to wrap around him. He then slid his hand down between her legs where he slid his finger through the wetness that pooled there. He then ran that finger up her clit making her body shutter. A devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Oh baby, so wet for me already?" He said.

"Well you are doing an exceptional job so far, and by the looks of it you're enjoying yourself as well." She said pointing out his erection that was clearly visible under his wrestling tights. "That can't be comfortable. Let me help." She said sliding her hand inside his waist band and untying the string. She kissed him letting her hands run up and down his broad chest. She moved down trailing kisses down his torso until she was on her knees in front of him. She grabbed his wrestling pants and yanked them down.

"Oh Edge! Red?" She asked when she saw the color of the thong he was wearing. He just smirked as she pulled them down as well and his cock sprung free. She looked up at him this time she had the smirk on her face. She started kissing and licking the inside of his thigh. His cock twitched with need as she gently raked her teeth against his skin. He moaned as she slowly blew on the trail of saliva on the inside of his leg.

"Little tease." He growled. She took his member in her hand and stroked him twice and then let go. "Hey what gives?"

"I've gone as far on you as you have on me. Actually, wait a moment." She shoved his hips back sending him falling down and landing on the bench behind him where she undid his wrestling boots and slid his pants off the rest of the way. "Now I've done to you exactly what you've done to me. You want more you gotta put out." She said sitting on the floor between his legs.

"You little minx, fine get up here." He said patting the bench. She stood and swung one leg over straddling it. He kissed her and then slowly crawled over her making her lay back. He reached down between her legs and traced a finger around the rim of her entrance before plunging it in. He moved it in and out and swirled it around before adding a second finger. She threw her head back and moaned as he slid in and out almost instantly finding her g-spot.

"Oh God!"She cried arching her hips and back.

"No, my name is Adam and don't you forget it." He said sliding down so his face was between her legs. He licked up the inside of one leg and then the other. Placing his hands at the top of her hips he brought his face down to her and quickly flicked his tongue over her clit making her twitch. He pointed his tongue and she let out a long moan as he slowly ran it down to her entrance and swirled it around rim. He picked up his head, licking his lips as he did so. " You taste like candy."

"Oh sugar, I'm not that sweet." He smirked before going back down licking this way and that, and swirling it around until her back was arched so badly it wasn't even touching the bench anymore, her hands tangled in his blonde hair.

"What's my name sweetheart?" Edge growled as he replaced his tongue with two fingers. Her mouth was frozen open as little squeaks escaped the back of her throat. He moved his arm in and out faster. "Come on Star. What's my name."

"Ah…Ah…Adam Joseph Copeland!" She screamed.

"That's my girl." He said pulling away from her sensing she was close. "Now come up here and get me wet."

She slowly got up and swung one leg back over the bench and got down on her knees between his legs. She pointed her tongue and licked from the base of her cock up, licking off the pre-cum at the tip. Looking up at him she watched his eyes flutter as she blew lightly on the trail of saliva. He swallowed hard when she took the head into her mouth but she didn't go down all the way instead she let her tongue swirl around making his body twitch and him grunt. She smirked up at him before sliding down his entire length and back up. He moaned as she sucked hard on the tip and then let it go with a pop.

"Alright enough foreplay, get up here." He commanded.

She stood and he gently pulled her toward him and made her straddle his legs. He reached down behind her and stroked himself twice before placing the head at her entrance. She tried to slide down on it but his hands caught her hips.

"Nuh uh. How bad do you want me baby?" He asked. She tried bucking her hips. "No, come on how bad do you want it?"

"Real bad." She whined.

"About as bad as I wanted that title?" She looked at him studying his face trying to see if he was being serious or not.

"Edge I'm sorrrrry!" She wailed as he brought his hips up and buried himself deep inside her.

"Oh shit, so tight." He said wrapping an arm around her and lowered them to the floor. The cold floor sent a shiver through her body but it was soon forgotten as he started moving in and out. He started out slow but soon picked up the pace.

"Oh God Adam!" She gasped raking her fingernails down his back. He growled before grabbing her hips hard and started thrusting harder into her.

"Oh shit, so fucking good." He panted, but he slowed his pace. "I've got an idea." He said stopping. "On your stomach."

She flipped over onto her stomach. He grabbed a handful of hair and wrapped it around his wrist before yanking back so she's raise up on her hands and knees. With her ass sticking up in the air he smacked one ass cheek.

"Ow." She squeaked.

"You like that baby? Yeah you like it you're such a bad girl." He said releasing her hair and grabbing onto her hips positioning himself behind her. He slid in slowly twice before picking up the pace. He slid in and out hard and fast. "Oh shit I'm almost there." He huffed. The new position had him rubbing her just in the right spot.

"Oh God Edge I'm gonna…"

"Go ahead baby I'm right behind ya."

She moaned out her release as he came a few seconds after. They both collapsed in a heap on the floor. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"That will teach ya." He panted.

"Yeah it taught me to interfere in your matches more often." They both laughed then laid there catching their breath.

"Whose locker room are we in anyway?" Edge asked.

"Uhm I think Matt and Jeff's." She said looking around.

"Oh."He laughed.

"I know this is a bad time to think of it but did you lock the door?"

"No." Right on cue Matt and Jeff walked in.

"Oh shit." Edge said covering himself.

"Hey guys." Star said not in the least bit bothered.

"So this is how you and Edge sort things out?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah pretty much."


	2. Chapter 2: Christian

"Man I feel so bad for Jay." Matt said sitting down on the couch next to Jeff and Star.

"I know, he just hasn't been the same since the divorce." Jeff added as the all stole glances at Christian who was talking with Edge. In the ring he might be the same person as always but outside he had changed and all his friends knew it.

"I still don't know why he threw this Christmas party."

"Probably trying to show us he hasn't changed that much or maybe he's just trying to distract himself."

"I think he could use a distraction." Matt said looking at Star.

"I can do distraction." She said perking up.

"We know you can." Jeff chuckled. "Go get him tiger." He said as Jay sat down on the other couch, drink in hand. She made a little growl sound and swiped her hand the way a cat would before getting up and going over to him.

"Hi Jay." She said sitting about a foot away from him, crossing one foot over the other.

"Hey Star, what's up?"

"Nothing much , great party we're having an awesome time."

"Oh good."

"Yeah but you don't seem to be though." He looked away. "Look I know you're going through a rough patch at the moment, but if there's anything I could do to help. Anything."She licked her top lip. "That maybe I can do to help take your mind off things for a bit." She gently brushed her foot against his leg. He swallowed hard looking down watching her foot move up and down before looking back up at her. He nodded.

"There is something you can do. Come with me." He said standing up and then taking her hand pulling her up behind him. He led her upstairs. She looked back at Matt and Jeff and they raised their glasses to her with smiles on their faces.

Jay led her upstairs to his bedroom. She waited for him to close and lock the door, then he turned around to face her. He beckoned her with his finger, a half cocked smile adorned his face. She walked up to him and his hands grabbed he hips and he kissed her hard. He slid his hands up taking her shirt with them, bring it up over her head and pulling it off. Next thing she knew he side stepped around behind her and pinned her face first to the door.

"You are going to do everything I say." He said between kisses that he was trailing across her shoulders. "Understood?" She nodded. "Good." He said leading her over to an arm chair that was really low to the floor that he had in the corner of the room. He sat down in it and laid back. "Now dance." He said pressing the play button on his i-home speakers, that was sitting on a table next to the chair.

The song that started playing was Shakin Hands by Nickleback. She slid her pants off as she started dancing. Jay sat there and watched with a smirk on his face. About half way through the song Star dropped to her knees and crawled up to him, then stood up and climbed onto his lap straddling it. She undid the buttons on his shirt revealing his chiseled chest and abs. She bent down and ran her tongue up his chest, his head fell back as she ran her tongue up his neck and under his chin, before grinding her hips down on his giving him a lap dance. She quickly unstraddled him before turning around and sat down in his lap grinding her ass against his crotch. He reached up and unclipped her bra, she slid it off tossing it aside. His hands slid up to cup her breasts and pulled her back against him. She turned her head to kiss him as he started pinching and plucking her nipples. Her back arched shoving her breasts forward farther into his hands, his evident erection stabbing her in the lower back. Slowly he pushed her up and off of him so he could stand. She turned to him and slid her hands up his shoulders taking off his shirt, then she undid his belt and pants and slid them off. He guided her back so she was lounging back in the chair. He dropped to his knees between her legs and gripped her thong on both sides before pulling it off. He grabbed her hips and pulled them forward so her ass was on the edge of the chair. He put her legs up over his shoulders and brought his face down to her. She shuttered as he flicked his tongue over her clit. She couldn't control her twitching when he started to quickly flick his tongue back and forth before bringing it down to her opening and swirled it around making her moan. A small squeak escaped her throat when he sucked her entire clit into his mouth which almost took her over the edge but Jay sensed it and released.

"Not yet baby." He said with a big smile on his face.

"But Jay." She whined.

"Shh come here." He said standing up and pulling her up. He spun them around so his back was to the chair this time. "Suck me." He commanded. She went to her knees, his boxers were tented from his rock hard erection. She grabbed his boxers pulling them down and his cock sprung free. She gripped the base of it and stroked him a few times before taking him fully into her mouth. A sharp gasp escaped his lips and he tangled his fingers in her hair taking control of her speed. Suddenly he quickly pushed her head away and grabbed the back of her neck. He side stepped and pushed her face first right into the seat of the chair so she was bent over it. His one hand held her down and the other one smacked her ass cheek.

"Ow!" She squeaked.

"You were a bad girl. Didn't I tell you to do as I say?" He said running his hand down her other cheek. She nodded. " I didn't tell you to strip any farther or give me a lap dance. You don't listen very well."

"Like you didn't enjoy it." She said smugly. He brought his hand on her other cheek hard.

"Ow!"

"And I especially didn't tell you to speak." He kneeled down behind her, his dick tickled the inside of her thigh. "I'm just gonna have to teach you how to listen to instructions." He said before shifting and sliding inside her to the hilt.

"Ow!" She whispered slamming her fist down on the chair, her eyes clenched shut.

"Did you say something?" He asked. She shook her head. "I didn't think so." He waited a moment before he started moving in and out. She started moving back to meet his thrusts as the pain turned into pleasure.

"Jay." She panted. He interlaced his fingers with hers and pinned them to the chair on both sides of her head before thrusting harder hitting her g-spot. "Oh God Jay!" She cried louder.

"What did I say about talking?" He growled. "Aw, fuck it, forget the role playing make all the noise you want it's so much hotter." He panted. "Oh Got Star you're so fucking tight."

"Jay ya with me?" She asked a few moments later.

"Yeah, go baby go." He said before coming the same time she did. He slumped down on the floor behind her and she slowly pushed herself back off the chair and laid down next to him, both still trying to catch their breath. He slid his arm around her and pulled her so her was resting on his chest.

"Thanks for that distraction." He said kissing her.

"Anytime Jay. Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3: John Morrison

Star still didn't fully understand how she got paired up with The Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison, for a mixed tag team match against Layla and Dolph Ziggler. She wasn't feuding against Layla like JoMo was against Doloh, but she just went with it after all her and John were going to pick up the win anyway.

"_One more for the record books."_She thought to herself as John tagged her in. _"At least I can beat up on Layla a bit for that whole Piggie James thing."_

Star was not at all appreciative about what Layla and Michelle McCool had been doing to one of her best friends, Mickie James, in recent weeks and she let Layla know it.

"1..2..3." The ref counted as Layla struggled to get out of the pin.

"The winners of this match John Morrison and Star!" Tony Chimel announced. John climbed into the ring and hugged Star before grabbing her hand and raising it while the ref did the same to his. John looked over at her with a devilish smile on his face. He released her hand and slid out of the ring, she followed and they walked up the ramp together. He raised her hand once more when they got to the top before they disappeared backstage.

"Great job out there Star." He said.

"Thanks you weren't too bad yourself." She said playfully punching him in the side. Star was definitely not his type but he couldn't asking.

"Do you maybe wanna get together later? We could go have a drink or something see where the night goes?" He asked a little shyly but she caught the meaning of the last part of the sentence.

"Sorry Johnny, I don't think you're bad enough for me." She said walking away swinging her hips so he would know what he was missing.

Star went to the Diva's locker room, stripped off her ring gear, and put on a robe before heading off to the showers. The Diva's locker room was mostly empty, except for Layla who came in to shower after their match. The rest of the Divas were out and about. Star picked the last shower stall in the back, went and turned on the water waiting for it to get hot. She slipped her robe off and hung it on the hook by the door before stepping under the water. She felt her muscles relax as the hot water rained down on her body. The water unfortunately drowned out the sound of the shower curtain moving and Star found herself pressed face first against the cold tile wall sending goosebumps down her arms. Whoever had her had their hand on the back of her neck so she couldn't turn her ehad to see who it was. She reached up and back and felt long hair. At first she thought it was Matt or Jeff but when she reached directly back with her other hand she could tell it wasn't. While Matt and Jeff were in awesome shape this person was more defined.

"Johhny?" She whispered. He let out a chuckle close to her ear, his breath tickled her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"I'll show you who's bad." He said releasing her head and pinning her wrists against the wall while trailing kisses across her shoulders. She could feel her heartbeat quicken and her breath become heavier. "You like that?" He said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mmm hmm." She replied as his lips latched onto her neck. Suddenly he pulled one of her hands back and snapped something cold around it. "What the fuck?" She said trying to pull her hand back. Instead he spun her around and lifted her arms in the air clipping the other handcuff on the other wrist. She realized she couldn't put her arms down and looked up to see he had the chain between the cuffs around the metal towel rack above her head. She turned her attention back to him, he had that devilish smile on his face again. She noticed he was only wearing his boxer briefs and also how hot he looked wet. "Well Mr. Shaman of Sexy looks like you've got me exactly where you want me. What are you gonna do next?"

"Don't worry sugar, I've got something awesome in store for you." He said stepping to her and putting his hands on her hips before kissing her. His tongue danced with hers before he trailed little kisses down to her breasts where he gently flicked his tongue over her right nipple and smiled as he heard he gasp. He sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. She moaned and tried to move her chest forward but the cuffs only allowed her to move out so far.

"Relax sweetheart. You don't want to hurt yourself." He as she moved back again. He moved over to her other breast and she couldn't help herself she wanted to be as close to his mouth as possible and tried sticking her chest out again. He straightened up. "I said relax." He said kissing her again while rolling her already sensitive nipples back and forth between his pointer finger and thumb. She moaned into his mouth.

"Come on Johnny undo the handcuffs, let me go." She begged.

"Not yet baby." He said dropping down to his knees. "Grab the bar." He instructed and she did as she was told. He lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and steadied her hips with his hands before bring his head to her. Her body twitched at the first flick of his tongue.

"Jesus Christ Johnny!" She gasped as her swirled his tongue around.

"Just Johnny will do thank you." He smirked up at her. She gasped as he slipped a finger into her and started moving it around. He added a second and continued flicking her clit with his tongue. She leaned her head back against the wall and swallowed hard. He hit her g-spot and she bucked her hips. "I think you're ready." He said sliding her legs off his shoulders. He stood up and kissed her while sliding off his boxer briefs, his rock hard erection sprung free. He kicked his underwear aside and pressed his body to hers. He quickly pecked her on the lips before sliding his hands down and picking her up around his waist. She wrapped her legs around him before he slid up into her. He waited a moment for her to get adjusted before he started moving in and out. He started out slowly and she let out a moan as her head fell back against the wall again. He shoved in deeply and her head snapped up. His lips latched onto her neck and he picked up his pace.

"Oh God Johnny!"She cried.

"That's right baby, who's fucking ya?"

"Johnny!"She gasped.

"No, scream it baby, what's my name? Let everyone know."

"Johnny!"She screamed.

"That's a good girl." He said reaching up and unlatching one of her wrists, she unlatched the other one and tossed it aside before grabbing onto his shoulders. He back her all the way against the wall. "Ready baby?" He asked and she nodded. His mouth mashed against hers as he thrust once more and came inside her. She let out a scream, muffled by his mouth, as she followed him. She slowly let her legs drop to the floor unfortunately the rest of her followed unable to keep herself up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just yeah." She said trying to catch her breath. He laughed and lowered himself to the floor. He placed his back against the wall and sitting with his legs bent up and apart he pulled her between them and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek. "I guess I was wrong about you."

"Nah, you were right. There's nothing bad about me."


	4. Chapter 4: Matt and Jeff Hardy

"_What the hell could that Hardy boy want now?" _ Star thought to herself as she was walking down the hallway of the hotel from her room to Jeff's. _"I swear this had better be good."_ She knocked on the door when she came to it. He opened the door and she stepped inside. He closed the door behind her.

"Jeff, what the hell was so important that I had to come down here this late?" He cut her off by his lips feverishly attacking hers and pinning her against the door. He broke away for a moment and she could see the lust burning in his eyes. "Oh." She said now fully understanding what had been so important.

She hopped up wrapping her legs around his waist as she caught his lips in a kiss again. He walked over to the bed and sat down so she was straddling him. He started sucking and nipping at her neck as his hands reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She followed his example and reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head. Next she grabbed his hair elastic and pulled it out allowing his blue hair to fall down to his shoulders. She threw her weight forward knocking back on the bed so she lying on top of him kissing him fervently. He slid back more on the bed so he was completely on. Suddenly there was a weight on her back and a second pair of lips on her shoulders. She jumped not expecting it.

"Relax." Came a smooth southern accent as whoever was behind her unclipped her bra and used it to pull her up and back so her ass was in his groin and her back against his chest.

"Hi Matty." She said with a smirk turning her head to plant a kiss on his lips. "I was wondering when you and Jeff were going to tag team me."

"Oh no baby there's not going to be any tagging in and out." Jeff said squeezing her hips.

"Whatever works for you." She said as Matt slide his hand around to the front of her throat and tilted her head to the side so he could nip and suck on the side of her neck. With a flick of his arm he yanked her bra off. Jeff, not to be left out, slid up so he was sitting but was still between her legs. He kissed her as he lightly ghosted one of his hands across her right nipple which sent goosebumps down her arms. Her body jerked back against Matt when Jeff finally pinched the nipple and rolled it back and forth. Matt's other free hand slid around to her other breast and started pinching and plucking her other nipple. She reached up and over her head grabbing Matt's shirt by the seams on the shoulders and used her fingers bunched the fabric indicating she wanted it off. He chuckled and lifted it off over his head.

"Better?" He asked as Jeff grounded his hips up into her and she threw her head back against Matt.

"Yes, much." She said wrapping her arms backwards around Matt's neck enjoying the feeling of skin on skin contact. Matt's hand slid down her stomach and into her pants where he played with her clit with one of his fingers while Jeff trailed kisses down her neck and chest to her breasts where he drew one nipple into his mouth and whirled his tongue around it. She gasped pressing back harder against Matt, her body twitching with every flick of his finger. She couldn't wait any longer, she put her hand against Jeff's chest and he looked up at her. She kissed him before gently pushing him back, then she reached down and grabbed Matt's wrist and turned to kiss him before shoving him down on the bed next to Jeff. She unstraddled Jeff and settled down between them. She grabbed Jeff's belt as she bent and licked and nipped Matt's broad chest. When she finally got Jeff's pants undone she switched, fiddling with Matt's belt while she placed kisses down Jeff's chest to his stomach where she played with the top ball of his bellybutton ring with her tongue. Finally both of their pants were undone and that's when she realized that neither were wearing anything underneath. She simultaneously grabbed both their dicks and started jerking them off. Soft grunts and groans escaped their lips. Jeff's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he ran his tongue over his top lip. She noticed the precum that had formed on the tip and she licked it off before sliding down taking his entire length in her mouth. Jeff's eyes flew open with a gasp. She smirked at him before doing the same to Matt. A moan escaped his lips.

"That's it come here you little vixen." He said grabbing her and pulling her on top of him so she was straddling him with her breasts dangling right over his face. He took one nipple in his mouth and used his hand to play with the other. Thanks to Matt's little distraction Star didn't notice Jeff reaching for something on the side of the bed. He grabbed he grabbed her wrist and snapped a handcuff around it.

"What the hell gives Hardy?" She snapped at Jeff.

"Nothing, we're just gonna make this interesting is all." He smirked before going to the other side of the bed and attaching the other cuff. She yanked on the restraints, which went under the bed, she couldn't move too far. Matt reached down and undid her belt and pants before sliding out from under her and slid her pants off.

"Well looks like we're not the only ones who go commando." Matt said smacking her ass playfully and she squeaked. He smirked as he laid back down with his head between her legs. She jumped at the first lash of his tongue he chuckled and grabbed her hips bringing her back down to him and he lashed his tongue over her nub again. She moaned as he quickly lashed it back and forth. Jeff got on the bed next to his brother and traced a finger around her entrance before inserting it. He added a second one before jabbing in deep immediately hitting her g-spot and her body jerked.

"Gotcha." He said as he started moving in and out faster. Between Matt's tongue and Jeff's fingers she knew she wasn't going to last very long. She started driving back to meet Jeff's hand, face fucking Matt, not soon after she let out a cry and came hard against Jeff's hand, which Matt was happy to lick up. Jeff slid his pants off and kicked them aside. "Matt move." Jeff commanded, his voice dripping with lust. Jeff positioned himself behind her, grabbed her hips and pulled her up from the heap she had collapsed in. She came up on her hands and knees and his cock rested right against her entrance. She tried moving back impaling herself on it but he moved back as well until the restraints held and she couldn't move back any farther. Jeff kept just out of reach.

"Jeff." She whined. "You know I hate being teased."

"I know." He said flicking a finger over her clit making her shutter. "But it makes it that much better when I do this." He said driving fully into her. She cried out in pained pleasure. The pain quickly faded as he started thrusting in and out.

"Oh God Jeff!" She moaned dropping her head to the bed and gripping the sheets. The bed in front of her shifted and she looked up to see Matt, his long member right in front of her face. Raising up on her hands she took it into her mouth, sliding down on it with Jeff's thrust into her. She moaned around Matt's cock as Jeff picked up his pace.

"Ahh, hey watch the teeth." Matt said when Jeff prodded a bit too deep and her jaw clenched.

"Sorry." She mumbled around his dick.

"Shit." Jeff cursed under his breath. "Oh, it's go time baby." He thrust deeper and Star released Matt's cock from her mouth and ended up face down on the bed gritting her teeth. "You with me Star?"

"Uh huh." She said before they both came together and then collapsed on the bed in a heap.

"Dude Jeff move. I'm like so fucking close." Matt said. Jeff slid off of Star and Matt took his place. He pulled her up on her hands and knees again and gently slid into her. "You alright?" He asked her. She nodded and he started moving slowly in and out. When he was sure he wasn't hurting her, thanks to Jeff working her over real good, he picked up his pace. Jeff scooted over to her and caught her lips in a kiss. She moaned against his mouth.

"Oh God Matt!" She cried breaking away from Jeff. Matt thrust harder.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded and he thrust in once more before he came and she had her third orgasm of the night. She fell to the bed, Matt landing next to her. Jeff undid her one wrist and tossed it aside while Matt undid the other one. She turned and laid on her back.

"Still pissed I called you?" Jeff asked settling himself down on the one side of her.

"No, call me anytime." She laughed as Matt made himself comfortable on the other side of her. She slowly drifted off to sleep as both boys wrapped their arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5: Undertaker

Star dragged herself back to her hotel room. She was sore all over from the previous night with the Hardys.

"Damn those Hardy boys. I'm gonna be walking funny for days." She mumbled to herself entering her room and closing the door. She went into the bathroom, turned on the water, and stripped off her clothes while the water got hot. She stepped in and the hot water felt wonderful on her sore body. After she was done in the shower she stepped out wrapping a towel around her and exited the bathroom. There was a bang on the door and she answered it. She looked up into the face of The Undertaker. With a screech she slammed the door shut. He banged on it again.

"I'm not going away Star, now open the door." He said. She slowly opened the door and he stepped in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked.

"I just so happened to be in the room next to Jeff Hardy's and I just happened to hear little exertions, and well you're the only thing I've been able to think about all morning." He said advancing towards her and she backed against the door. He towered over her placing a hand on each side of her head. He brought his head down, his face mere inches from hers. He pressed against her and his massive erection poked her in the stomach. "So you see my dear I'm afraid the pleasure will be all mine."

She cocked an eyebrow and a wicked smile spread across her face. He grabbed the towel and ripped it off her tossing it aside. He reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up around his waist and walked over and sat on the bed with her straddling him. He squeezed her ass, and then slid his hands up and started pinching and plucking at her nipples. She tilted her head back allowing him axcess to her neck. He nipped and sucked on it and trailed kisses down to her left breast and drew the nipple into his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair and grabbed a handful and pushed his head forward harder against her breast and he sucked harder. His other hand slid down between her legs and played with her clit before slipping a finger inside followed by a second. She threw her head back and moaned. Her feet found the edge of the box spring mattress and grabbing his shoulders she used them to lift herself and bring herself back down finger fucking herself on his hand. She slid one hand down between her legs and undid his belt, popped the button, and unzipped his fly before sticking her hand inside and pulling out his already rock hard member. He slid his fingers out and grabbed her waist lifting her up and positioning her over his cock before bringing her down impaling her on it. She let out a cry and he waited a moment for her to adjust before grasping her hips and thrusting in and out of her. She buried her face in his neck to muffle her screams and moans. He then flipped her over on her back on the bed. He grabbed the back of her legs and shoved them back so far her knees touched the bed before he slammed back into her.

"Oh God Undertaker!" She cried. He just gritted his teeth and grunted. He picked up the pace slamming in and out of her. After a few more deep thrusts he came with her right behind him. He collapsed on the bed next to her out of breath, then after a few minutes he got up, did up his pants and left. "You're welcome." She yelled after him. "Now I'm gonna have to shower again."


	6. Chapter 6: Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton

Star was extremely excited. It was the night of the Slammy Awards and the other two brands were gonna be on Raw, meaning she'd get to see the rest of her friends again.

"Hey Star!" Miz greeted her when she entered the building. He was talking with John Morrison and Matt and Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Mike!"She said hugging him. "Hey guys." She said hugging the rest of them as well. "What are ya'll up to?"

"Ya'll?" John asked. "Sounds like you've been hanging with Matt and Jeff too much."

"Yeah, well…"

"Star!" A voice bellowed cutting her off. She closed her eyes as recognized who's voice it was.

"Yes Randy?" She said turning around to face him. He was standing in the doorway to his locker room.

"In here. Now." He commanded before disappearing inside.

"Star, don't do it."Matt pleaded.

"Matt, it's alright. I'll just go see what he wants. I'll be back in a few." She said shooting them a smile before heading towards Randy's locker room.

"Star!" A voice called once she entered the room.

"Cody!" She cried before running and jumping into his arms. "Hey Ted."

"Hi Star." He said hugging her as well.

"Now that we got that out of the way I have a little proposition for you Star." Randy said. "You're the WWE's resident whore…."

"Whoa, hold it right there!" She said cutting him off. "I am not a whore. Sure I've slept with a lot of guys but they're all friends of mine and I only do it if they really need it."

"Whatever. Look, what I want from you is to take our sweet little Cody in that closet and fuck his brains out." Stunned Star looked over to Cody and he looked away.

"Why?"

"He's in danger of being thrown out of Legacy because I think he's either a virgin or gay." Star doubled over with laughter.

"I can assure you Cody isn't either."

"Well until he proves it his spot in Legacy is in jeopardy."

"Cody." Star said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Star I would never ask you to.."

"I know, it's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you're a friend in need , so it's alright."

"I want nothing to do with this." Ted said before getting up and leaving the room.

"Come on Cody." Star said taking his hand and leading him to the janitors closet. "Randy, you're a horrible person. Just wanted to let you know that." She said before slamming the door shut. She turned to Cody wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now Cody I know we can make the best of this situation can't we?"

"I don't see why not." He smirked running his hands up and down her arms before sliding them down and wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a kiss. He slid his hands farther down and grabbed the hem of her shirt bringing it up over her head. She did the same to him before wrapping their arms around each other again lost in a heated kiss. Sliding his hands around behind her he unclipped her bra and pulled it off letting it fall to the floor. His hands instantly went to her breasts, first massaging them, and then finding her nipples to roll back and forth between his thumbs and pointer fingers, all the while his mouth never leaving hers. Cody backed her up against the door which she used to steady herself as she thrust her chest forward farther into his hands. She reached down and groped him through his pants and she felt him get hard in her hand. Cody let out little grunts as she massaged his dick. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck and when he found the spot right above the collarbone he bit down and sucked. She moaned. He smirked before bending down to take her right nipple in his mouth. She let her fingers snake through his short hair.

"Cody!" She gasped as he raked his teeth over the nipple before going to the other one. His hand slid down and undid her belt, button, and zipper before sliding inside and finding her clit. He flicked his finger over it almost making her knees buckle, but she caught herself.

"Whoa, you alright?" He asked bring his head up.

"Mmm hmm." She replied, her eyes closed and head tipped back against the door. She picked her head up to look him in the eye before catching his lips in a kiss. She trailed kisses down his neck to his chest where she nipped and sucked. She dragged her bottom teeth up his right peck hitting his nipple and his body jumped. She then headed down and got on her knees, there she undid his pants and slid them down happy to find he hadn't worn anything underneath. She gripped his cock in her hand and stroked him a few times before teasing the head with her tongue. With a grunt he bucked his hips indicating he wanted more. She took the head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it probing the hole with it. He gasped but put his hands on his hips and glared down at her. She looked up at him with a smile. She slid her hands up his sides and raked her fingernails down his rib cage causing him to hiss, then she slid all the way down his shaft. His body twitched as she moved up and down his member. With a growl he pulled her up and slid her pants off before lifting her up around his waist. Pinning her against the door he locked his inner elbows behind her knees and slid into her. She moaned as she grabbed his shoulders. Cody started off slow but after a moment he picked up the pace. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her. Star buried her face in his neck to muffle her moans. "Cody! Oh God Cody!" She wailed.

Suddenly the door behind her was gone and her and Cody were falling to the floor. He wrapped one arm around one arm around her and caught them from hitting the floor hard with his other hand. As soon as they were safely on the floor he started thrusting again.

"Cody, pull out." A voice came from above them. It was Randy. "You hear me? Don't you dare cum inside her." Star looked up at Randy who was jerking himself off. Cody grabbed her hips and held them down before bucking his hips wildly. "Cody, pull out." Cody thrust in once more before pulling out and jerked himself twice before cumming all over Star's stomach. "Now move." Star knew what was coming and she looked up at Cody. He shook his head.

"It's ok Cody, don't watch." She said kissing his temple before he picked himself up. He glared at Randy as he passed by him. Randy got down on his knees and crawled over Star. "I hate you. You're despicable."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes, I hate you." She said pausing when his lips found her neck. "I hate you. I hate you." He slid into her. "Oh God! Do I hate you."

"Hate me all you want baby. Come on tell me how much you hate me." He said sucking on her neck and started thrusting harder.

"I despise you. You fucking heartless viper. Oh, God how I despise you. Oh God, Randy! Oh!" She yelled as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. Randy gripped her hips and bucked his a few times before cumming himself. She laid there trying to catch her breath.

"Still hate me?"

"Yes."

"Good, wouldn't have it any other way." He said before kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7: Chris Jericho

Star sat in the chairs of the arena staring up the Elimination Chamber, the huge hulking structure that just about an hour before held six men all trying to win the WWE and World Heavyweight titles. Star thought she was alone, the audience has gone and most of the wrestlers had already gone back to the hotel, so she was a little surprised when someone plopped down a few seats away from her. She turned to look at him.

"Awe inspiring isn't it?" Jericho asked his eyes fixed on the chamber. Star just nodded. "And to think I'm the one who survived it. I became World Heavyweight Champion."

"Only cause Shawn kicked Taker in the face allowing you to get the pin." Star said standing thinking that all Jericho was gonna do was brag about his win.

"Why don't you like me Star?" He asked suddenly turning to look straight at her.

"I do not not like you."

"You never talk to me."

"That's because you're a narcissist who only centers everything around himself."

"Ouch, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Sometimes." He looked away and Star started to leave.

"You wanna see it?" He asked and she turned back around.

"See what?"

"The inside." He gestured with his head toward the Elimination Chamber. She pondered for a moment, curious as to what it would be like to stand inside it she nodded.

"Come on." He said standing and she followed. He led her inside and threw the chain around the door and locked it.

"Hey!"

"Relax I got the key right here." He said putting it in his pocket. "Well go ahead." He motioned for her to get into the ring. She did. She looked up at the menacing structure day dreaming about what it would be like to be in a match in it. She knew would never happen, but if she was asked she'd do it in a heartbeat."What you thinking about?"

"What?" She asked getting pulled from her day dream.

"You had that far away look, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just what it would be like to have a match in here is all." She lightly laughed at herself thinking he'd think she was a stupid girl for day dreaming.

"We could have one right now you know?"

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? You got anything better to do?"

"Not really."

"Then ring the bell."

"Ding, ding, ding." She said. He tried to grab her into a bear hug as they started circling but she ducked and side stepped away.

"You're quicker than I thought." He said.

"Or maybe you're too slow."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you slow." He darted at her again this time catching her around the waist and twisting around behind her pulling her tight against him so her back was against his chest. Her hands automatically went to his wrists trying to pry him off her. She managed to back them up against the ropes and used them to catapult them into a run where she broke free from him. She turned and clotheslined him.

"Well well look who's on his back." She said smugly looking down at him. She stepped away and he caught her foot and pulled it out from under her so she fell and landed on her stomach next to him. He climbed on top of her locking his arms around under her chin in a head lock and pulled back slightly, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to keep her immobile.

"Give?"He asked.

"Nope." He shifted a little. "Hold up, what the hell is that?" She asked when she felt something poking her ass.

"Well, what do you expect? I am lying on top a beautiful girl." He said gridding a little. He shifted again and this time his erection was in the right spot and he ground his hips again.

"Stop it." She laughed a little. He did it again. "Chris! Stop, we can't, not here we'll get caught." She squeaked.

"So? Live a little." He said releasing his arms and brought his head down to nibble on her earlobe before moving down to suck a nibble on her neck.

"Chris…we…mmmm…Chris." She tried to protest but couldn't as he found her sweet spot. His hands slid up her sides taking her shirt with them, she lifted off the mat so he could pull it off over her head. Next went the bra clip, but he didn't take it off.

"Flip over, face me." His voice was low and husky. She turned to face him and he tore the bra off her as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her against him. His lips crashed down on hers before moving down her jaw, down her neck, and down between her breasts where he stopped to smirk up at her.

"Cocky bastard." She said but then gasped as he lapped his tongue over her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. She snaked her fingers through his hair grinding her hips up into his. He moved to the other breast. "Off, I want this off." She said breathlessly tugging on his shirt. He quickly sat up and whipped the shirt up over his head before he went back down catching her lips with his. He trailed kisses down her torso while he fumbled with her belt. With that out of the way he slid her pants off revealing he black and red lace thong. He gently spread her legs and reached down to massage her clit with his thumb through the fabric. Her hips bucked and she let out a groan. He smirked before kissing down the inside of her thigh before grabbing her thong and pulling it down. He settled between her legs bending to meet her. Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue slowly ran up through her slit to her clit where he quickly flicked it back and forth. He then inserted one fingered followed be a second and started moving in and out. Star tried to keep quiet as possible but with him hitting her spot every time her moans where soon echoing thought the arena. He sucked her clit into his mouth and she came hard. "Wow Chris, that was, just wow." She said trying to catch her breath.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He said undoing his pants and sliding them off. He rock hard cock sprang forth and he grabbed her hips sliding in her to the hilt. He quickly set his pace, hard and fast. If there was anyone left in the arena they would have been able to hear them from anywhere in the building. Chris pounded into her, in the midst of her screaming his name Star got an idea. She quickly rolled him over so she was on top. She rode him hard and fast as he gripped her hips thrusting up to meet her.

"Chris, ya with me?" She panted. He nodded. A few more thrusts and they both came together. As they slowed to a stop Star bent to kiss him and as she did she slapped the mat next to his head three times. "I win."

"What? Hey, no fair! You cheated."

"I did not! Your shoulders were down, I got the pin."

"Yeah but."

"No buts, it was a clean victory, wouldn't you say so Edge and Christian?" She said looking out to the audience seats.

"She's got you there dude." Edge said.

"I don't know, I think I need to see a rematch." Christian said. "And maybe a little closer this time." Star smiled.

"I think that can be arranged."


	8. Chapter 8: Shawn Michaels

Smackdown had just finished taping its Christmas episode and most of the Superstars and Divas had gone back to the hotel. Star was heading to her hotel room when Triple H came storming out of one of the rooms nearly hitting her with the door.

"Whoa, what's wrong Paul?" She asked.

"Sorry Star, it's Shawn he just makes me so angry sometimes. I can't even talk to him when he gets like this."

"Like what? What's wrong?"

"See for yourself. Maybe you can get him to relax a little." He said taking his card key out of his pocket and opening the door. Star stepped in and saw Shawn sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He didn't look up as the door closed, nor did he notice her as she walk towards him.

"Shawn?" She said gently placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump."Whoa, sorry!"

"No Star I'm sorry, my head is so wrapped up in this whole Undertaker thing I can't seem to concentrate on anything else."

"Ah, you need to relax, I'm sure you'll get your chance to face him again at Wrestlemania."

"You think?"

"I sure do, and also know that worrying about it is not gonna help you any." She slid up onto the bed behind him. "You just need to relax and take your mind off things." She said kneading his shoulders and he let out a groan.

"You're right."

"I know I'm right." She said as her hands moved lower on his back.

"Star, you are so good at this." He said as he groaned again.

"I know that too." She smirked. "Now off with the boots and lay back." She whispered in his ear. He kicked off his boots and scooted himself back against the pillows. She positioned herself between his legs and slowly started to massage them. Yet another groan escaped his throat as her hands moved higher. Star noticed the higher her hands went the more tented his pants became. "You know Shawn, I'm still not convinced that you are completely relaxed." She said reaching for his belt.

"Well then, perhaps you can help me with that?"

"Indeed I can." She said popping the button and undoing the zipper. His cock sprung forth. "Oh, Shawn, so big." She purred gently running her finger tips over its length. Star then gripped it before taking the tip in her mouth. She whirled her tongue around and Shawn let out a groan as his head fell back. She slowly slid all the way down his member and then back up a few times before letting the head go with a pop. She looked up at him and he watched her with half lidded eyes, a half smile on his face.

"Come up here." He said beckoning her with his finger. She slid up his body and once she was face to face with him he caught her lips with his. His fingers found the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Wrapping one arm around her, he rolled so he was on top. His lips found her neck as his hand went to the belt on her jeans. Supporting his weight on his one arm he popped the button, undid the zipper, and slipped his other hand inside. "Your turn to groan." He said as he flicked his finger over her clit and she gasped. "No, thats not what I want." He said as he slipped two fingers into her and rubbed her clit using his thumb, this time she let out a groan. His lips found her nipple through the fabric of her bra and sucked it into his mouth. Her fingers tangled into his hair and her back arched. Small groans and whimpers escaped her lips.

"Shawn." She gasped as she convulsed around his fingers. Removing his hand she watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off them, a sinful smile adorned his lips. Reaching up she started undoing the buttons on his flannel shirt, but he caught her hand and sitting up he quickly undid the rest of the buttons and whipped it off. His hands went to the waist band of her jeans and he yanked them off, followed by his. He laid back down on top of her, reached around to undo her bra, and tossed it aside before he positioned himself at her entranced and slowly slid in. She let out a moan. His lips latched onto the side of her neck as he started thrusting almost pulling all the way out before shoving back in. Star's fingers dug into his back and her hips raised to meet his. His one hand slid under her hip causing her one leg to wrap up around his waist. The new position had him rubbing her g-spot just right. "Shawn?" She asked breathlessly, his response was a grunt. "Shawn?" This time her voice was just a squeak. His lips caught hers as he let out a groan as he came inside her. A few seconds later she convulsed around him letting out her own strangled cry. He thrust once more before pulling out and rolling off of her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. "So." She said after they had caught their breath. "Relaxed?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm relaxed."

"Oh, that's a shame." Her hand mindlessly playing with the hair on his chest. "Cause you know if you were still up tight, we could always do it again." He took a moment to think about it.

"Well you know, there's no such thing as too much relaxation."

"That's very true Shawn, very true."


	9. Chapter 9: CM Punk

Star got so pissed every time she looked at Punk. In her eyes he couldn't do the kind of thing he had done and get away with it. She had come up with a plan to teach him a lesson and that night she would execute it, of course with a little help.

"Shh, here he comes." She whispered to the large dark shape next to her. She was looking out into the hallway of the hotel the WWE was staying at. Her door opened just a crack so Punk couldn't see he was being watched. "Ready? Now!" She said. The door flew open and Punk was pulled into the darkened room.

"The fuck?" He said struggling to get free as he was dragged over to the bed and was thrown on to it. Star grabbed his one wrist and snapped a handcuff around it as her accomplice snapped his other wrist into the other cuff. The two were connected under the bed. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Shut up." Star said.

"Not until you tell me what's going on here!" Star came around to the end of the bed and planted her stiletto boot heel right on Punk's crotch and he froze.

"I said shut up." Star said as the light flicked on.

"Ah, Star." He said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Thank you Matt." She said and Punk looked over to realize that Matt Hardy had been the one who muscled him into the room. "I'll take it from here."

"Go easy on him." He said coming over and handing her the keys to the cuffs. He looked at Punk. "But not that easy." With that he left.

"What does he mean?" Star walked over to the dresser and picked up a scarf, balled it up, and then roughly jammed it into his mouth. He tried to say something but it came out muffled.

"It's better if you don't talk." She replied shoving the key into her boot. "Now then Punk I can make this very enjoyable for you or very unpleasant. How we play is up to you." She said undoing the belt on the robe she had been wearing. She let the robe slide off her shoulders revealing a very sexy corset and panties set. " Do you wanna play?" He nodded his head and she could see his eyes light up when he saw what she was wearing. "Do you want me Punk?" She said sliding up on to the bed and straddling his hips. She could already feel his excitement pressing on the inside of her thigh. She ran her hands up his chest pushing his shirt up and he nodded. She bent and playfully bit his bottom lip before placing open mouth kisses down his neck, chest and stomach. Laying between his legs she smirked up at him as she undid his belt, button and zipper. She huffed when she found he was wearing boxers underneath, but she undid the little button and pulled his cock out. "Hmm, big boy." She said lightly running her fingers up and down its length. She heard his breath catch in his throat. Her hand tightened around him and began stroking him up and down slowly. His eyes closed and he groaned. Every once in a while his hips would buck I hopes that she would pick up speed but she kept her painfully slow pace. "You know, I think we can get rid of these." She said sitting up and grabbing the waist band of his jeans and pulled them off. "And these." She said doing the same to his boxers.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, yes." She said situating herself back between his legs and started doing the same slow agonizing strokes she had before. He mumbled something against the gag and yanked against his restraints, but them she quickened the pace and his eyes fluttered close again and his head dropped back against the pillow. His hips raised a bit and he moaned. Punk breathing increased and she sensed he was close, but right as he was about to come she released him. He looked at her with a questioning look, grunted, and quickly bucked his hips.

"Not yet boy, I hope you didn't think that this was gonna be quick." He glared at her. "Oh, relax." She said sitting there watching him until his cock went flaccid, then she bent down to him and took the tip in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and she could feel him slowly getting hard again. She slid down the shaft and back up a few times until he was full erect again. He groaned as her hand gripped the base of his cock and she worked both her mouth and hand together. His hips bucked along with her up and down motion and soon Star could once again sense he was close, but as soon as he was about to come, once again she released him. He whimpered as soon as she released him. He yelled something at her but once again it came out just as muffled noise against the gag.

"Oops, I'm sorry." She said making a pouty face. "Maybe this will make up for it." She slowly undid the small hooks on the front of her corset and threw it aside. She look down at him and saw lust burning in his eyes. "Or how about this?" She said sliding off her panties leaving her in nothing but her big black boots. Trying to talk around the gag again and failing he bucked his hips trying to tell her what he wanted. "Alright baby I hear ya, but first." She reached into her boot and pulled out a cock ring and placed it on his cock right beneath the head. He yanked against the restraints and yelled even louder. "Shh." She said before sliding herself over his hips and positioning herself over his cock. She slid down impaling herself on it to the hilt and then slowly rose up again. She did this a few more times before picking up her pace, she rode him hard and fast, little moans and pants escaped her parted lips. All he could do was moan and groan. Finally he looked at her with a pleading look and mumbled something. That was the look she had been waiting on and she pulled the gag out of his mouth. "What did you say?" She said coming to a halt.

"Whatever I did wrong I'm sorry! Please let me come." He begged. She reached into the boot and pulled out the key she undid his one hand cuff but didn't get a chance to undo the other one before he pulled the strap out from under the bed and flipped her over. He ripped the cock ring off and buried himself inside her. Harder and harder he thrust himself in her until the headboard was banging into the wall. "You fucking bitch! Don't you ever do this to me again." He said emphasizing each word with his thrusts. Stars hands had a death grip on the bed sheets and no sound escaped her throat. "Fucking bitch! Fucking…." He mashed his lips against hers and grunted as he came hard inside her, she followed a few seconds after. He rolled off her and fumbled for the key she had dropped while she lay still trying to catch her breath. He found the key and undid the other cuff then laid down next to her.

"I have to do that to you more often, you're a monster when you get irritated." She said and he chuckled.

"Please don't, that was torture."

"That was the idea and sorry, but it had to be done."

"Why? What was all of that for?" He asked reaching across her and grabbing the tv remote off the night stand.

"You got Jeff fired." She replied.

"Um, Star you realize that that was months ago right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You know how to hold a grudge don't ya? Huh, I'll have to be careful I don't get more of your friends fired. I don't want to suffer your wrath again." He laughed as he slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him as he flipped on the tv.


	10. Chapter 10: Kane

Star had just gotten back to the hotel after an action packed Monday Night Raw and all she wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and crawl into bed.

"Wow Star." Sheamus said as he rode the elevator up with her. "You look really tired."

"That's cause I am Shay." She replied setting her bag with her gear in it on the floor. Sheamus was new to Raw but despite his bad ass attitude on TV he was actually a really nice guy and had become one of Stars many friends. "Those long road trips from venue to venue can really wear you down.

"I hear that." He said as the elevator came to a stop. "Well this is my floor, but would you want me to ride up with you to yours, you know to make sure you get to your room alright?"

"No Shay, I'll be fine, but thanks for asking. See you tomorrow."

"Alright good night." He said stepping off the elevator.

"Night." She said as the door closed and the elevator went up two more floors before stopping again, this time Star got off. She headed down the hall towards her room. She found her room and pulled out her card key but just as she was about to put it in the slot the door of the room across from hers opened. Star froze, she could feel a menacing presence directly behind her, it towered over her, consumed her.

"Open the door." A voice commanded. Star did as she was told, slidding the key into the slot and opening the door. She then quickly tried to swing around inside and close the door but the door caught. He was too fast for her. "I don't think so." He stepped in behind her closing the door.

"What do you want Kane?" She asked wearily letting her bag slip off her shoulder to the ground looking him full in the face. He still wore his mask but had changed out of his wrestling gear.

"In a word? You." He said seizing her by the throat as if to choke slam her but instead carried her over to the bed and dropped her on it. Laying down half on top of her he put his large forearm across her chest pinning her to the bed. His other hand went for her belt.

"No!" She protested grabbing at his hands. With a growl he quickly caught both of her wrists in his one massive hand and pinned them above her head his other hand then returned to the buckle of her belt. She kicked her legs trying to get free.

"Knock it off Star." He commanded.

"Sheamus, he will be up in a minute!" She said trying to deter him.

"No, he won't, nobody's coming. No one is going to save you." He laughed a deep evil laugh. He popped the button and undid the zipper.

"No!" She said kicking out but he used his one leg to pin hers down. "No!" She yelled this time as she felt his hand slip inside the waistband of her pants and he pulled them down. He released her wrists to pull her pants off completely, she immediately sat up trying to grab at them to pull them back up but he was too strong. He grabbed her by the throat again and shoved her back down against the pillow.

"Stop fighting me Star, you're only gonna make it worse on yourself." He said while his other hand went to unfasten his pants.

"Kane, please don't do this." She begged when he had gotten his pants off. He smirked at her.

"Sorry." He said as he plunged into her. She inhaled sharply through gritted teeth. Not even giving her time to adjust he pulled out and forcefully slide back in. She whimpered.

"Please stop." She begged again. "If you don't stop I'll scream." She inhaled to scream but he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"You scream and I'll break your jaw." He said thrusting into her once again. Her hands dug into his forearm as all she could do was lay there and take it, but after a few moments the pain started to melt into pleasure and soon her hips were raising to meet his. She moaned against his hand. He slowly released his hand from her mouth and she released her grip on his arm instead she brought her arms around behind him and raked her nails down his ribcage. He let out a hiss before thrusting harder into her. Her hands tangled in the bed sheets as little gasps and groans escaped from the back of her throat. She wailed out her release as he came a few seconds after her with a groan. He quickly rolled off of her and sat on the edge of the bed to pull his pants on.

"How was that?" She asked pulling her pants on as well. "Innocent victim enough for you?"

"Not bad Star, not bad, but next time I think you can do better." He smiled his evil smile at her. She scoffed with a half smile.

"That's it, get out of my room." She said jokingly standing and pushing him towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." She opened the door and shoved him out into the hall before closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Now for that shower."


	11. Chapter 11: Sheamus

Star sat in the terminal of the airport waiting to hear that her flight was boarding. Her hands were clasped in her lap trying to get them to stop shaking. One thing that scared her to death was flying, she had a terrible fear of heights. Sheamus and Jericho took a seat across from her. Looking around she noticed a lot of the Superstars and Divas running around the terminal getting everything in order before having to board. She sighed deeply bringing her hands up to her face.

"What's wrong girlie?" Sheamus asked in his thick Irish accent.

"She hates flying." Jericho replied. "Everyone knows that."

"No, everyone doesn't know that Jericho." She snapped at him. "And I'd appreciate it if you kept it quiet."

"Amazing isn't it? She can dive off the top turn buckle but she can't handle a little airplane ride." He said snidley.

"Chris, there's a big difference between 8 feet and a couple thousand feet, and remember when we had that little conversation about you being condescending?"

"Yes, and we both know how that turned out." He said sending her a wicked grin.

"Now boarding Flight 103 to LAX." The woman at the counter announced over the loud speaker.

"That's us." Sheamus said standing slinging his carry on bag over his shoulder. "Where's your seat?" He asked Star as they headed towards the plane.

"Row C, seat 15."

"Oh, you're right next to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see I'm seat 14." He said showing her his ticket.

"Cool. What about you Chris?"

"Row C, seat 18, probably across the aisle from you guys."

"Probably, I hope I have an aisle seat." She replied as they stepped aboard the plane. The three found their seats, Star was happy to find hers was an aisle seat. While waiting for take off Star popped a pair of ear buds on and listened to music in an attempt to calm her nerves. Finally the flight attendant told everyone to turn off their electrical devices and put on their seat belts. Star was gripping her arm rests so tightly her knuckles were turning white as the plane took off.

"You doing ok over there Star?" Jericho yelled across Edge and Chrisian from his window seat.

"Chris, leave her alone you know she's not." Christian said. The plane bumped a few times due to turbulence and Star closed her eyes. After a few agonizing minutes the captain finally announced they could take off their seat belts and move about the cabin, also that they were cruising at 30,000 feet.

"Ugh, I hate when they tell you how high you are, it's like they're basically saying if the plane breaks this is how many feet you have until you hit the ground." She said to Sheamus as she undid her belt. He laughed.

"Hey Star, you wanna come over here and take a look out the window? You can't even make out the buildings anymore." Jericho called across to her again. She groaned face palming herself with one hand and sheepishly looked over to Sheamus.

"Look fella leave the girl alone." Sheamus called back to him.

"Hey I'm just trying to help her out."

"Chris would you just shut up already? You're starting to get on my nerves." Edge said. "Or am I gonna have to kick your ass?"

"Alright, alright I'll shut up." He replied putting on a pair of head phones.

"Thank you." She mouthed across to Edge. He winked nodding his head before opening up a magazine.

"Wish I had something to distract me." She said. "Music doesn't really help and it better be one awesome in flight movie to keep my attention." She sighed. "And now I really have to pee." She said rising up out of her seat a bit and taking a glance to the back of the cabin where the restrooms are. She groaned again. "I'll be right back." She slowly rose and headed to the back of the plane.

"Hey Star, don't get sucked out when you flush." Chris called after her when he noticed she had stood up and was heading to the bathroom.

"That's it!" Edge yelled rolling up his magazine and whacking Chris with it over and over.

"Sir, I must insist you stop that." Star heard the flight attendant say to Edge. She just shook her head and headed to the bathroom. Once she was finished with her business she opened the door but something caught it and it wouldn't budge. She looked up into the face of Sheamus.

"Shay what are you?" She didn't get to finish, his lips roughly pressed against hers as he guided her back into the small room.

"I'm here to help take your mind off things." He said reaching up and gently brushing the hair from her face.

"Oh." She replied before his lips met hers again. His hands found the hem of her shirt and he pulled it up over her head as he pinned her against the wall. It was a good thing she had chosen the last stall all the way in the back. His hands went to her belt and undid it followed by the button and zipper. Her fingers went to the buttons on the front of his shirt and she started undoing them revealing his very white but very muscular chest and stomach. "You're so pale." She said running her hands up and down his chest. "That's ok it'll just make it easier for me to see you blush." He smiled.

"With all due respect, I understand it's you who gets the love rash."

"Oh yeah? Let's find out." She said her hands going to his belt, but his hand caught hers.

"Not yet." He said sliding her pants down her legs. "Hmm, no panties?" He said running his hand up the inside of her one leg and letting his fingers lightly brush over her clit. She inhaled sharply letting her eyes flutter close.

"No, I find they tend to just be in the way." She said letting out a sigh. He nodded before picking her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he spun so her ass was on the edge of the sink. His gave her a quick peck on the lips before trailing open mouth kisses down her jaw, her neck, her chest, between her breasts, down her stomach, her hip bone, and down the inside of her thigh until he was kneeling before her. He looked up at her with a wicked grin on his face, she reached out and ran her fingers through his red hair. Keeping his one hand on the inside of her leg to help her keep her balance on the edge of the sink he brought his mouth to her. The first lap of his tongue caused every muscle in her body to tense, her fingers tangled in his hair. He teased her using slow long strokes of his tongue, her one hand remained tangled in his hair and her other one gripped the edge of the sink. She leaned back against the mirror, her head tipped back, and her eyes closed. Small gasps and groans escaped her parted lips. As his tongue flicked over her clit one last time she came hard, her body shuddering. He stood, standing between her legs so she wouldn't slip off the sink. "Wow." Was all she could say, she smiled at him, her eyes half lidded.

"Well lookie, here." He said placing a kiss on her collarbone. "Looks like someone's got a bit of a love rash going on." She looked down. Sure enough a slight blush had appeared across her chest and shoulders.

"Hmm, I guess that means you did a good job." She replied.

"And I'm not done yet." He said undoing his pants then sliding them down.

"You want me to…"

"No need." He said cutting her off. "Of course we don't need this though." He reached around behind her unclipping her bra. "Now then." He said grabbing her hips. He reached between them and placed his already rock hard member at her entrance and shoved in, her hands gripping on to his shoulders. He slowly pulled almost all the way out before he slowly and agonizingly pushed back in. He did this a few more times enjoying the way her muscles would tense under his hands. Star whimpered.

"Shay, you're killing me." She said sounding more like a plea. He just chuckled.

"Are you not enjoying it?"

"I am, it's just…"

"Shh, just let me do my thing." He said before pressing his lips to hers. He wrapped his one arm around her lower back pulling her closer to him before he picked up his pace. Her legs automatically wrapping up around his waist.

"Shay." She panted before burying her face in his neck, her arms were now under his wrapped around his rib cage, her fingers dug into his back. He gripped her hips harder as he started slamming into her. "Oh god Shay!" He just grunted. "Shay?" No response. "Stephen?" His lips devoured hers and he let out a strangled cry as he came with her a few seconds later, her cry muffled against his mouth. Still inside her he kept her pinned on the edge of the sink until her breathing had slowed a bit, her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said a smiling appearing on her face. She picked her head up and opened her eyes. Looking around she forgot where she was for a moment. "Oh yeah were on a plane." She laughed.

"Wow, guess I did do a good job if you forgot where you were." He laughed as he pulled away from her and helped her down off the sink still holding on to her hips. "You alright to stand?"

"I think so." She said and he released her. "Now where did my clothes go?" She said bending and sorting through the articles of clothing on the floor. "Well I'm not the only one who gets the love rash." She said when she noticed the light blush of red across his shoulders and upper back. He just smiled as she handed him his shirt. Once they were dressed and fixed their mussed hair Sheamus opened the door almost knocking into a flight attendant.

"What were you two doing in there?" She asked suspiciously when she noticed Star behind him. Star ducked under his arm that was still holding the door open.

" Oh, sorry the take off had me feeling a little queasy." She said before hurrying down the aisle back to her seat.

"And I was, uh, holding her hair back. Yeah." Sheamus said quickly following her. He plopped down in his seat next to her and they just looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Hey Star." She heard Jericho's voice. "It's getting dark out, you can see the lights in the cities do you wanna come take a look?"

"Maybe later Chris." She said linking her arm with Sheamus's and leaning her head on his shoulder. Within minutes she was fast asleep. Sheamus looked over at Edge and Christian who just shot him knowing looks and all Sheamus could do was smile.


End file.
